


Do You Feel It?

by bjrit92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Soulmates, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjrit92/pseuds/bjrit92
Summary: "There's this...thing. About angels. And angel wings..."I only just met the famous (infamous?) Archangel of legend, Gabriel. Literally just met him. Hours ago. How in the hell did he get under my skin in such a little amount of time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the Wings/Soulmate troupe. I wanted one where Gabriel was just as surprised and taken aback at the revelation that the reader can see his wings. So many of the fics have him immediately becoming extatic and excited, but I feel like it would probably be an intensely emotional moment that would take a moment to process. So...here's my take on it. Enjoy!

Gabriel. The name was familiar, obviously. Besides perhaps Lucifer, he was the most well known Angel, even if I hadn't been raised Christian. I'd learned about the Archangel Gabriel in the same breath I'd learned about Jesus, seeing how he announced Jesus's existence to the Virgin Mary. His name was spoken in a reverence by every religious figure I'd met growing up, he was a biblical fixture in my life. Which is why I was left a bit short for words when Sam and Dean announced his impending arrival with undisguised disdain.

"Gabriel. THE Gabriel. Is coming here? To help us with a hunt?"

Sam gave a disgruntled sigh, "yeah. Hopefully he won't be here long and we won't have to deal with him too much."

I knew the stories about the boys' run-ins with the angel. As much of a show as they put on, they didn't seem to hate him as much as they hated some of the other angels. There was a deep-seated distrust and vague annoyance, but their faces didn't darken at his name like it did with others, which I took to be a good sign. 

Honestly, I loved the stories about Gabriel. While misguided, he seemed to have a good heart and sense of humor. I mean, come on, trapped in TV? It's the single-greatest prank I'd ever heard of. The Mystery Spot mess was perhaps a little overboard, but the point he was tying to make to Sam was with good intention. Surely he'd redeemed himself, at least somewhat, in their eyes when he helped them against Lucifer. It had broken my heart to think he'd almost died, even though I'd never met him. It was several years later that the boys found me hunting a rugaroo solo and had taken me in. I'd been with them for about a year now, so it surprised me that I hadn't met Gabriel. I was quite looking forward to it, much to the apparent annoyance on the Winchesters' faces. If they'd expected me to be sulky about this interesting turn of events and expansion into my hunting life, they were sorely disappointed.

"(Y/n) really, he's not that big of a deal, and if you act like he is, it's going to go straight to his head and make him even more of an annoying jerk than he already is."

Dean piped up, "Not to mention he did technically kill me, like, a lot. No matter what funny façade he presents, you can't afford to forget how dangerous he can be. In fact...maybe it's best if you aren't here when he comes. The less he knows about you, the better, if you ask me."

"Are you kidding me, Dean?" I turned to Sam, who had an expression that was starting to mirror Dean's. "Sam, you've got to be kidding me! I am a grown woman, the two of you are not my keepers!" They may have taken the place of surrogate brothers in my life, but they most certainly did not have any authority over me. "If I want to meet the infamous Archangel Gabriel, I will, and you cannot stop me. Dean, no-" Dean had opened his mouth, about to argue. "I was hunting for YEARS before I met the two of you. I've met every monster imaginable and my religion is one of the only things I've held on to from my pre-hunting life. I've been around Cas a ton and hell, I've literally met Mr. Call Me Chuck himself! You say Gabriel has information that could help us, by Chuck, I'm going to be there to meet him with you and there's nothing you can do about it!" I finished, a little childishly, just short of stomping my foot and sticking out my tongue.

"This one's firey, I like her. Where'd you find her?"

Startled, the three of us whipped around. Standing in the middle of the library behind us was a (rather attractive) man. He was much shorter than the boys, but a couple inches taller than me. He had golden blonde hair and caramel-colored eyes that seemed to constantly sparkle like he was mid-laugh. His face was upturned in an amused smirk. He noticed me watching him and gave me a wink. "Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord, but I believe you've figured that out." He turned to the boys, "No holy fire? No pre-drawn angel banishing sigils? Boys, I don't know whether to be disappointed in your lack of preparedness or impressed with your increasing capacity for trusting people. What can I do you for?"

The boys begrudgingly began explaining to Gabriel the details of the case. We suspected the witch we'd been tracking had somehow gotten hold of a Hand of God. With Gabriel's attention fixed on the boys (or, mostly fixed. Every so often he would glance at me, almost like he was sizing me up. It was both intriguing and intimidating) I took a moment to examine the most incredible feature of my new acquaintance: the six massive golden wings protruding from his shoulder blades. They seemed to fill the entire room. They looked like they were spun with pure gold. Not only did they reflect light, they seemed to radiate light and warmth. There was an edge of one of the wings near me. I resisted the urge to reach out and stroke it. I wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked, but I didn't want to overstep any weird angel boundaries. I couldn't help but be a little confused. I'd been around Cas a hundred times. I'd met Hannah and Balthazar. Why had they kept their wings hidden? Gabriel seemed to be proud of his, showing them off like he was. Every so often he would give them a gentle shake, as if he was adjusting them, causing the light to ripple down his feathers. The effect was mesmerizing. If Cas' wings were half as beautiful, surely he'd want to show them off, too.

"--(y/n)? (Y/n), you there?" I shook my head a little and turned to the three pairs of eyes watching me, waiting for a response. I wasn't sure whether or not mentioning an angel's wings was acceptable or appropriate, so I decided to keep my thoughts on their beauty to myself.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought for a minute there. What were you saying?"

Dean replied, "we were saying that we need hard proof before we go charging in, just in case this is the real deal. You ready to tank this bitch tomorrow?"

"Sure," I replied. "The three of us? Or...all of us?" I tried to ask innocently, glancing at Gabriel. With all my heart I wanted Gabriel to be there, too. However, I had only just met the man. I hadn't even spoken to him yet. Why I so desperately wanted him to stay I didn't know and I didn't want to be...weird. Gabriel was watching me, dear Chuck I hoped he wasn't reading my mind.

"You, me, and Dean tomorrow," came Sam's reply. "We need to cover our bases and find out everything we can about what we're dealing with tonight. If this truly is a Hand of God, we need to be prepared."

"I'll be on standby," Gabriel added. "Just a quick prayer and I'm there. Now, who's hungry?"

Gabriel ended up spending the afternoon at the bunker. After he popped in six pizzas (two topped with chocolate sauce and candy. It looked awful but according to him "candy goes good with everything") Gabriel half-helped the boys research and half-spent his time talking to me. I tried to help research with the boys, but I couldn't help myself talking to Gabriel. There was this strange pull I was feeling toward the angel. Perhaps it's because he's an archangel. Against my normal thorough hunter's training, my head was only halfway in the researching while he sat across from me talking about his favorite biblical misconceptions and telling me stories about the boys from before I'd met them. 

"Here's a thought," I said two hours later after closing the book I'd been attempting to read from. "Why don't we simply...ask Chuck?"

"Well, we don't exactly have him on speed-dial," replied Sam.

"Besides," added Dean, "He split after the whole Amara thing, remember? 'The world has you' and all that bullshit. I doubt he'd answer even if we could call him." I nodded my head, conceding to the reasonable argument. I grabbed another book and pulled it toward me. I could feel eyes on me. I looked up and my eyes met Gabriel's. He was watching me with an intensity that almost made me uncomfortable. Instead of opening the book, I stood up, breaking eye contact.

"I need some fresh air. I'm going for a walk."

The boys didn't look up from the books they were engrossed in. Dean grunted and Sam gave a vague wave of acknowledgment. Determinedly not looking at the angel, I grabbed my jacket and walked across the room and up the stairs to the door. Making sure I had my key, I stepped out into the cool evening air.

I took a deep breath and began walking. I barely paid attention to where I was headed, vaguely west toward the sunset. I had walked a radius around the bunker of a few miles in every direction during the year I'd spent here and my feet took me to one of my favorite spots: a small clearing in a grove of trees on a hillside, perfect for watching the sunset. I sat down and surveyed my surroundings. The air was definitely helping me clear my head. What was wrong with me? It was like Gabriel was clogging my senses, making my head fuzzy and warm. It was a strangely comfortable suffocation, one that was equal parts invited and confusing as hell. I had literally only met him this afternoon! I had never developed feelings for anyone this quickly, especially feelings this strong! It didn't make any sense!

"You feel it too, don't you?"

I stood up quickly, turning to the voice behind me. I relaxed immediately once I saw Gabriel. Which was also wrong! I was a hunter! What was I doing relaxing at the sight of a potentially dangerous creature that I barely knew? Gabriel seemed to read the mix of emotions on my face.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I...don't think I even could. I have this...weird pull toward you. Am I crazy? Do you feel it?"

It was almost unnerving seeing him so vulnerable, asking for reassurance. The stories I'd read and learned about for as long as I could remember were of this mythical and intimidating figure of Heaven. The stories the boys had told me were of this powerful and annoyingly pretentious asshole. The man before me was...a man. 

He reached his hand up to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable with my silence. His wings twitched, causing the light from the setting sun to dance with the golden luminescence of his feathers. The movement caught my eye, which he noticed. His hand froze on his neck and his eyes widened. I met his eyes and his eyebrows cinched, mouth slightly agape. He shook one of his wings purposefully. I glanced toward the movement and back to his face, confusion I'm sure was evident on mine. His hand dropped from his neck and he released a long breath he had been holding. He took a step backward as if in shock and asked in a quiet voice, "...you can see them, can't you?"

Slowly, I nodded. "Gabriel...why can I see your wings, but not Castiel's? Hannah's? Balthazar's? Do they keep theirs hidden?"

Gabriel's focus on me was intense as he seemed to gather himself. He cleared his throat and took a couple steps toward me. His hands looked like they were attempting to reach out and take my arms, but he was holding himself back. "Um...no. Not technically. There's this...thing. About angels. And angel wings. Even we can't see each other's wings." 

This surprised me, but it only deepened my confusion. Angels couldn't see each other's wings? So, why could I?

"I guess that's not entirely true," he amended. "In certain...circumstances, we can. It's simply one of those things. Showing your wings is kinda like showing your privates. It's an intimate thing. Only reserved for special...partners..." he trailed off. I stepped toward him. We were inches apart. The fuzziness in my head was starting to return, along with a strange clarity.

"Partners?" I pressed.

"Well, more like...mates. Like...soul mates. It sounds cheesy, but only an angel's soul mate is able to see an angel's wings. You can't see Castiel's because he's not your soulmate."

"But I can see yours. So that must mean..." 

"Yeah." He closed the distance between us, allowing his hands to wrap around my back and hold me closer to him for a fiercely passionate kiss. I returned it with fervor. His hands trailed up my arms to cradle my face. My hands found their way to his hips and our bodies pressed against one another. Every cell in my body was on fire. Every ounce of my being was screaming how perfect this felt, how natural and overwhelmingly right. I wanted to kiss him for the rest of my life.

I started to giggle while we kissed. He broke away and rested his forehead against mine. "What, in the name of my father, could be so funny at a moment like this?" He teased.

I grinned at him. "I'm standing on a hill in a field kissing THE literal archangel Gabriel whom happens to somehow be my soulmate. If my mother could see me now..." he chuckled and kissed my nose. His wings, unbeknownst to me, had wrapped around us, forming a sort of cocoon around us both. I started to reach my hand toward the feathers close to me, but stopped. I glanced at Gabriel, who gave an almost imperceptible nod of permission. I continued my reach and stroked the feathers. They felt like clouds woven into a fabric. Their softness was indescribable and the warmth was comforting to the touch. Gabriel let out a hissing gasp the moment I made contact. I pulled my hand away and looked to him immediately, terrified that I had somehow managed to hurt him. He noticed my distress and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay. I've just...never felt anyone touch my wings before. It's like if you suddenly had nerve endings in your hair. It's startling, but extremely pleasant."

Just then, my cellphone began to buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and glanced at the screen.

"The boys seem to be getting worried...how long have we been out here?" I couldn't see the sunset behind Gabe's wings. When he pulled them back, I learned that not only had the sun gone down long ago, but the heat radiating from his wings had effectively blocked off the chill of the night. I was immediately onslaught by cold air and wrapped my arms around myself, shivering at the temperature difference. Gabriel noticed and held me in his arms.

"Hold on tight, sugar," he whispered in my ear before snapping us into the bunker's living room. Dean and Sam, who had been sitting on the couch and in an armchair respectively, both jumped up as we materialized in front of them, concern evident in their faces. Concern that quickly turned into confusion and apprehension as they took in the protective and possessive way Gabriel was standing with his arms around me, and the comfortable way I was leaning my back against his front. Dean's eyebrow slowly raised as he caught my eye.

Grinning sheepishly, I looked at the two of them and said, "boys...you may want to sit down. I believe you both need a break from research and there's some...things....that need to be talked about."


End file.
